


the only name they ever gave me

by cassandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Post-Canon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, alcohol mention, very goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: Rogue One, of all people, know the power of a name.
Relationships: & Finn, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & K-2SO & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Finn, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127





	the only name they ever gave me

"That one." 

"That one is General Calrissian's," Cassian says from where he's leaning against the wall. A map, in fact, but there's no need for any analysts to be using it, so it serves the purpose of being something for the old soul to lean on. The lights are off, the main source of illumination instead being the bright hues of Ajan Kloss's golden afternoon.

"Really?" Bodhi asks, from where he's sitting on a crate. He rubs at his eyes and blinks at the girl. Jannah. _Jannah Calrissian. _"I can see it." He sighs. "How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways." Cassian's lips quirk. 

"Thirty karking years and you're as cryptic as ever." Bodhi rolls his eyes. "Throw me a bone."

Cassian shakes his head. "That's what happens when you're stuck with a monk for that long."

"You were like that before you met the Guardians, Cassian," Kay interjects, where he's also sitting a crate beside Bodhi.

A chuckle comes from just past his shoulder. Jyn. Even now, after all these years, just thinking her name brings warmth to his chest. The weight of her head against his shoulder is reassuring, grounding him in the here and now. Cassian can only find his lips curve into a smile at his own expense.

"I'm blind, not deaf." Chirrut's entrance is preceded by the tap of his staff and his steady humour. "I heard that."

"They know," Baze grumbles, close behind as always. They couldn't be late, not for this. 

"I know they know. I just want to be_ sure_ of it." 

"Well, we are," Jyn calls, stepping out from where she'd been watching the others. She grins when Chirrut taps his staff in her direction, just barely nicking the toes of her boots. Once, an invitation to spar, to practice for a battle they hoped, one day, would end. Now, it's just a gesture of affection, similar to how Jyn pats Bodhi's head. "Don't make us look bad in front of the little ones. I'm banking on my image to get some free whiskey during the celebrations tonight."

"Is that why you've been eyeing those poor children all afternoon?" Baze asks gruffly. "I could get on board with that."

"No." Cassian's gaze returns to the huddle of young Humans sitting just away from the rest of the Resistance soldiers. "Those are all defected stormtroopers."

The group stills, for a moment, as if Cassian had just opened a door and brought a snowy chill in with him. The First Order's presence in the overall galaxy's conscious was blessedly short - five years or so, but longer on some planets. Longer still in those families that they had torn apart. But for those who'd lived through the Empire's reign - those who remembered the lasting affects of the Clone Wars - the very name of the Empire's legions stiffens their spines. 

It's only natural, then, that Bodhi is the first one to speak up, a few moments later, after a sharp laugh travels through the crowd.

"Yeah, they defected. They were all taken by the... the First Order. When they were babies. So they don't know who their families are. Whether they're alive, or dead... nothing." He sighs. "We all lost everything. But we still have our families with us, in our names." Chirrut taps his staff in agreement, and Jyn briefly touches Cassian's crossed arms, an unspoken reminder of the years they'd spent living lies. "But the First Order took even that from them."

Jyn squeezes Cassian's arm. 

"And that's why," she says, nodding at Bodhi, "we're giving them ours."

"Well, we're picking." Bodhi corrects her. 

"So they'll have names to use on their scandocs when they become citizens of the Republic." Baze makes an appreciative face. "Well, that's a cause I can support. I want the one with the blaster." 

"Shouldn't you ask them first?" Kay asks, gears whirring as he turns to look at Baze, then Jyn.

"Once we've decided," Jyn says, and Bodhi nods.

"Then they don't have to deal with all the, well," Bodhi gestures at their motley little family, "all this bickering."

"Bickering?" Chirrut asks. "I did not hear any bickering." 

"The likelihood of such _bickering_ to occur," Kay announces, "increases with every passing moment." 

As if on cue, a solitary figure splits off from the Resistance members celebrating outside and makes their way into the hangar. The defectors stand up, smiling broadly as they welcome the new addition back into their circle.

"Hey Finn," Jannah says, hugging him closely. "It's good to see you." 

Finn's gaze flickers over to where Cassian is standing, then returns to Jannah. "It's good to see you, too."

Cassian misses the rest of their conversation, not because he can't read lips - he certainly can - but because he's drawn to the immediate shift in posture among his friends.

"That one," Bodhi, Jyn, and Baze say at the exact same time.

"I knew it," Kay says, just as Jyn exclaims,

"-no, Finn's mine-"

"I haven't gotten one yet," Baze grumbles. 

"I'm the defector, for Force's sake, I should be able to pick first. And look at him! He's got Jedhan blood in him, I know it."

"Which is why I should get him," Baze says. "And that one can handle a blaster cannon. I heard what he did on the Falcon." 

"Well," Chirrut says quietly, and for a moment Cassian hopes he's wading in to mediate, "he is Force sensitive. All things considered, I think he should be one of _mine._" 

Jyn slips her arm out from under Cassian's and stalks over to where Chirrut and Baze are standing. "Well, he's wearing a vest. And who else here is wearing a vest? Me. So, Finn Erso it is."

Chirrut peers over Jyn's shoulder, which is an odd thought, but Cassian does feel the prickling sensation of being watched. 

"I'm fairly sure Cassian has the most vests of all of us." 

Jyn swivels on her heel to face him. "Well-" she splutters, "sure. But Cassian doesn't want - does - Cassian?" She says his name like a question.

With a sigh, Cassian uncrosses his arms shifts his weight off the map. He glances at Jyn, quickly enough to catch her look of confusion turning to dismay, and clears his throat. 

"I_ would_ appreciate it if Finn chose my name."

"All of them, Cassian?" Jyn asks, voice raising in pitch. _"Jeron Andor?" _Bodhi coughs, muffling a laugh. 

Cassian smiles. "Just _Andor_ would be more than acceptable." 

Jyn rolls her eyes. "I thought we were on the same side."

"We are."

"You would be," Kay interjects, 'if you two had ever gotten legally married. Same last name, no problems."

Jyn blushes, which is a rare sight after all these years, and Cassian appreciates it all the more for that reason. 

"It's not too late," Bodhi perks up.

"What? Now? During all this? Like everyone who married on Endor? Are you insane? What are we, twenty?" Jyn is incredulous enough that Cassian doesn't speak up.

"No, but better late than never." 

"And like hells I would change my last name." Jyn stops glaring at Bodhi for a moment, if only to look apologetically at Cassian. "No offense, love."

"None taken. Love." 

"I never suggested that," Bodhi says, hands raised defensively. 

"He is right. It is socially acceptable and common to hyphenate. Andor-Erso. Erso-Andor. I would prefer the former, personally." When Jyn glares at Kay, he adds: "it's alphabetical." 

"When did this become about us instead of Finn?" Jyn exclaims, then plops herself beside Bodhi on the crate. 

"When we couldn't decide whose name he gets," Bodhi says mournfully. "It's a shame he can only have one." 

"Wait." Bodhi's lament makes something click in Cassian's mind. "That isn't a problem." 

Jyn looks up at him, confused, the same expression mirrored in Bodhi's face. But Chirrut slowly begins to smile.

"I like how our Captain thinks."

* * *

Finn sheepishly looks at the Twi'lek who handed him the datapad. "I don't know how to fill this form out. I, uh, I don't have a last name." It's easier to admit, these days, when he knows there's more people out there like him. Even if Rey and Jannah have found her families, he still has an entire _army_ with him. 

The Twi'lek dons an unimpressed stare and Finn sighs. Even knowing didn't make the confession any easier. Somehow his reputation as a General in the Resistance has superseded his identity as a stormtrooper. But then the Twi'lek gins.

"Are you sure? Because the information I was given... well, it seems like you have the opposite problem." They tap the datapad.

Bewildered, Finn looks at the datapad and the where the Twi'lek's finger is pointing.

> _Given name: Finn _
> 
> _Family name: Andor-Erso Imwe-Malbus Rook_

He blinks, wondering if the vision will disappear as quickly as it came. It doesn't. 

"I-" 

"It's an honour, General Rook," the Twi'lek smiles. 

Finn unscrunches his eyebrows, lips twisting into a smile. "Yeah. It is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Movies: *don't give Finn a last name*  
Me: well FINE he can have FIVE  
Merry Christmas & Happy Hanukkah to everyone celebrating ♥


End file.
